1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a shin protector, and more particularly, a light weight shin protector which can be comfortably worn for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in medicine have extended the average life-span. The elderly population has increased steadily to where there are now millions of Americans over the age of 65. Even in healthy individuals, advancing age is frequently accompanied by weakening of the bones, slowing of the circulation, arthritis, insufficient nutrition, a tendency to be less active, diminution of muscle tissue and physical coordination, and an increased likelihood of sustaining injuries resulting from disorientation or loss of balance. With age, the time required to recover from incapacitating physical or mental afflictions becomes longer and longer.
Many elderly are chronically ill, and reside in assisted living facilities or skilled nursing facilities. The prolonged recovery time is usually accompanied by long periods of internment and inactivity. This inactivity leads to further reduction in muscle and skin tone, loss of circulatory vitality, and diminished physical coordination.
As infirm elderly patients move about in their home or in unfamiliar day care centers or hospitals, they tend to bump themselves. This may not sound like a problem. However, minor injuries that can be ignored or require no more than a band-aid in the majority of the population tend to cause serious problems in the elderly. The reduced skin strength can mean that even a minor bump can produce a serious gash. The reduced circulation and reduced healing rate can turn a small gash or bump into an infected and life-threatening wound or phlebitis. The reduced bone strength can mean that even a minor bump can result in bone fractures.
Most of these injuries occur in the vicinity of the shin, a highly exposed and unprotected area.
Wounds caused by skin-tears and abrasions are so prevalent among the elderly that a specialized new industry has come into existence--wound-care clinics. The clinics treat wounds by administering costly medications such as oral and intravenous antibiotics, and topical medications. Non-ambulatory patients may be treated at hospitals or at home. Therefore, the treatment of complications arising from superficial injuries suffered by the elderly can be expensive. Considering the number of elderly patients who receive government assistance for their medical expenses, the societal cost in treating such injuries is high.
Recently, there has been an effort by the government, the public, health insurance companies, and health-maintenance organizations to lower medical care costs through preventative medicine. Undoubtedly, the prevention of serious complications arising from superficial injuries, in general, and shin injuries, in particular, would be of great benefit in lowering the cost of administering health care to the elderly.
To date, no one has addressed this problem or developed a means for preventing this type of injury to the elderly. A solution to this problem is long overdue.